Advertisement campaign managers have the task of allocating resources to different media assets to efficiently reach an intended audience. Advertisement campaign managers, in creating advertisement campaigns, use the resources to place their advertisements in the advertisement placement locations. However, traditional methods for creating advertisement campaigns may use an unnecessarily large amount of resources to reach the intended audience, which may be inefficient because a smaller amount of resources could be used to achieve the same result. Traditional methods for creating advertisement campaigns may also rely on advertisement campaign managers to indicate how resources should be allocated between multiple media assets, which may result in suboptimal allocations because campaign managers may allocate resources to media assets that will not efficiently reach an intended audience.